Become One with China, Aru?
by VAtheAwesome
Summary: China seems down and out of it, so Russia uses a new form of "stress relief" on him. Rochu oneshot with Seme!China. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Hey guys! VA here with my first fanfic ever, so I'm super happy to have it done! So I hope you like it, even though it might not be the best... ^^U

* * *

><p>China sighed as he took another sip of his drink. Normally, the Allies Meeting went horribly. England, America, and France were bickering like little kids like usual, and Russia was… er… Russia. The guys had some strange obsession with everyone becoming one with him.<p>

"Why hello, Yao-yao~", speak of the devil. Russia made his way to the bar stool next to China's and sat down, his usual creepy aura lingering with him. He ordered some vodka and turned to the Asian man beside him.

"Aiyah! What do you want aru?" the older nation exclaimed. He just wanted some peace and quiet with some alcohol, but of course _someone_ had to ruin it. If having to fight his little brother Japan wasn't bad enough, he had too deal with this psycho as well.

The Russian man seemed to be thinking for a second, his face deep in though even with a smile over his features. "I just wanted to see you of course, Yao~. You looked stressed and I wanted to see if I could help!" he said cheerily as he sipped his glass of vodka as if it was water.

"Well sorry but I don't think you can aru", is all the Chinese man muttered. He honestly wasn't in the mood to tell Russia of all people what was going on, though China did have a weird feeling in his gut that he _should_ tell the Russian man of his dilemma. He just decided to ignore it and go back to drinking.

Unfortunately for China, this didn't seem to stop Russia from pressing on. "Aw, tell me Yao! Please?" he pleaded. Even though he was begging his voice still sounded all creepy and happy. It freaked China out.

"No aru! Gosh, stop being so immature aru!" China said, scooting away from the Russian leaning towards him. He looked irritably as the larger nation before realizing he actually looked sad. China would never say it out loud, but he actually looked kind of cute. His scarf hid much of his face, so the slope of his nose and his eyes only showed above the fabric. Those big, sparkling amethyst eyes were one of the cutest things China had ever seen. The Asian nation was about to snap himself out of his ridiculous train of thought when he saw the Russian leaving.

Russia frowned and said," I'm sorry for causing you bother Yao, but if you change your mind just come to my room Дa? I think I could help you there~". With that the larger nation swiftly and smoothly walked past him and slipped a piece of paper in pants' pocket. He then quietly strode through the bar door.

The Chinese man now sat alone with a quizzical look on his face. What just happened? One second Russia was being bothersome then the next he left with barely a word. And what was that piece of paper that was slipped into his pocket. China let out a sigh and figured it came from Russia so it must be bad and that he should probably burn it later. He simply asked the bartender for another drink and continued on with his binge.

Two hours later China paid for his bill and stumbled wearily out of the bar. "Aiyah… too much scotch aru…" he mumbled as he felt something crumble in his pocket. Oh yeah, that note Russia gave him. He figured it wouldn't hurt to read as long as he disposed of it later. His eyes opened wide when he saw what was written on the small piece of notebook paper.

It was a hotel room number, Russia's to be exact. It read: 210 HYATT HOTEL, in Russia's big, neat handwriting. It was all so confusing until it came back to China what the younger nation has said, and to tell the truth he was actually contemplating it. He facepalmed himself for even thinking about it.

"Gah, I should just go home, snuggle up in my Shinatty blanket, and sleep aru!" he slurred to himself, but his mind kept going back to the Russian's seemingly irresistible offer. It had been a while since he has gotten any well deserved affection, and he was stressed out too… no! He growled in frustration as his mind continued to tempt him.

On his walk back home, the thought of Russia went through his head once again. The long haired nation started thinking about how ever since Japan had betrayed him his house has been awfully empty. Everyone was on their own now. Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam; they were all gone from his home. What had happened to all the cute siblings he took care of? They all grew up before he knew it. Honestly, he felt lonely and forgotten.

"Ugh, why do I get myself into these situations aru?" he said as he made his way to certain suite at Hyatt Hotel. He couldn't resist the thought anymore. While Russia was scary, China was pretty damn lonely, desperate, and maybe even a little horny because of the alcohol. But never mind that.

He made his way through the doors to the nearest elevator. He almost regretted his decision on his way up because how close he was. How did he know the Russian wouldn't knock him out with his infamous pipe and do unspeakable things to him when he woke up? He thought about it for a second and a half, but his previous alcohol consumption made him a little more brave and willing. By the time he was out of the elevator he was more eager than nervous.

He carefully knocked at the door of Suit 210, waiting impatiently for his Russian host. He heard some rustling, then the sound of the door creaking open to reveal the man he came here for in the first place.

"Yay! Yao, you actually decided to some~", the cheerful Russian said as he gestured China to come in.

The Chinese man came walked in and took off his coat with a slight blush on his face. "Well… I figured you might be as lonely as I have been too aru…" he simply put it. He stiffened a little as he felt two arms wrap around his abdomen and a chin rest along the crook of his neck.

"Well, we could solve both of our problems right here and right now you know~", Russia whispered huskily into the China's ear, his cold breath ghosting over the shell of it," And just this once, I could become one with you".

China shuddered from the sudden contact. He was trying to control himself, he really was, but his alcohol intake wasn't exactly helping. 'I can't it anymore aru' he thought to himself right before Russia's hand brushed over a certain sensitive curl in his ponytail.

China immediately turned around and lunged towards the larger nation, locking his lips with the other's roughly. The Russian seemed a little surprised, but returned it more softly than he usually would. While Russia is almost always the more dominant one, he understood the situation of the elder nation before him. And after all, Mother Russia needs some love once in a while as well. But _only_ tonight. After that, he would be the one permanently topping in their relationship.

Russia was too caught up in his train of thought to notice China leading them towards the back of the bedroom. He did realize this when he felt the backs of his knees hit the back of the bed, toppling backwards.

China did not notice they were so close to the bed since he was so involved with the kiss. So he fell down with Russia onto the bed, with the Chinese man on the other's chest.

The Chinese man pulled himself up and put himself in a more comfortable position straddling the other's hips. He then went on to undo the buttons on the Russian's coat. In return, started working on getting China's shirt off.

"Aren't you eager, Yao~?" the Russian said with a giggle as the China hastily slipped the nation's coat off, threw it on the floor, and started on the Russian's dress shirt. Russia had just finished on the last button of the Chinese nation's shirt in this whole speed strip situation, and honestly he hadn't seen such rough and rapid removal of clothing, even with him and America.

"It's been a really long time, okay aru?" China growled as he finished off Russia's dress shirt and threw the offensive article on the floor followed by his own shirt. Then he placed his lips roughly on the other nation, their chest making delicious contact with each other. The Chinese man let his tongue glide across the other nation's lips, and Russia happily granted it. And so the two tongues fought for dominance.

China ended up dominated after a long ferocious battle since Russia was being especially kind, but after five minutes of exploring the larger nation's mouth the older nation got bored and slowed down a bit. The Russian noticed and took full advantage of this.

Russia snuck his hand down south to China's crotch. He rubbed the nation's obvious erection through the fabric and got a moan in return. The larger nation smirked and went to unzip the Chinese man's pants, and with this he flipped positions so he was on top. It wasn't that hard either, seeing that the man formerly on top of him was pretty light.

China gasped at the sudden position change, and blushed when he found himself under the Russian's larger torso. "I thought I was going to be on top aru?" China said with panic. Judging by the growing bulge in the Russian's pants, it would most likely be very painful for him without lubrication.

"Relax Yao", Russia said calmly as he placed a light kiss on the Asian man's nose and took the band holding the other's hair in a now messy ponytail out, making the elder's hair even more wild-looking. "You will still be dominant; I just want to make you feel good for a bit, Дa?" he continued as he lowered down upon the other's body, leaving sloppy kisses along his chest.

China realized what Russia was about to do and felt nervousness and excitement course through his body. As the Russian placed kisses lower and lower on the ivory skin, China's "problem" grew even more.

Once to the area he wanted, started to get to work by pulling down the pants to show the bulge in the Chinese man's… panda underwear? "I thought those rumors that you wore these were false Yao~ I guess America _is_ right once in a while", the Russian said, a little shock in his voice, but not from the fact that China was wearing panda boxers. 'Damn, America wasn't spreading a stupid rumor for once…" he thought to himself.

"Aiyah! I like pandas, okay? Don't tease me aru!" the Chinese man exclaimed with a blush and a small pout. He had honestly forgotten that he was wearing those, and now he felt like a small child. And wasn't he supposed to be the dominant guy here? He growled in frustration.

"Oh, sorry Yao, but do not worry. I think they're rather cute~", he said, making China blush even more. He figured talking about it wasn't going to help much, so he proceeded to pull the underwear down to the thighs with his teeth, finally freeing China's manhood from its constraints.

China gasped as he felt the cold air hit his erection, and then let out a rather loud moan out when a hand reached out to grab it and give it a few teasing strokes. He quickly covered his mouth over with his hands, blushing furiously from the embarrassing noise he just made.

Russia laughed a bit at this as he gave the tip of China's member a few licks. "Don't be embarrassed Yao-yao! I like those noises, plus you might be making me moan like that later~", he said before taking the head of China's erection into his mouth.

The Chinese man didn't even have time to react before he let out a loud moan as Russia started taking him into his mouth inch by inch. He wished he didn't make such a racket, as he was sure if there were people sleeping next door they are now very irritated, but it just felt _so_ amazing. So far in the man four thousand years of being alive, this was the most pleasure he had gotten from a simple blowjob.

Russia hummed a little as China's member reached the back of his throat. He could tell the elder nation before him was enjoying this method of "stress relief" and so in return it made this enjoyable for the northern nation as well. He started bobbing his head up and down and occasionally run his tongue over the slit. He could hear the pants and moans coming from the other nation.

"I-Ivan…" China managed to pant as he could feel his climax coming. He wished he cold hold back longer in order to get more pleasure out of it, but it was by far too much for him. The Russia in front of him was driving him crazy, and for once he did not regret it one bit. He noticed how Russia started speeding up in his actions, his warm, moist mouth sliding up and down on his length.

Russia could feel the member in his mouth throbbing, and went even faster to aid the Asian man in his sweet release. He heard the China as he scream out his name in bliss as he reached his wanted climax, shooting his seed into the Russian's mouth. Russia swallowed it with great ease, ignoring its weird salty taste. He then got and up and placed a sweet kiss on the smaller nation's lips.

Now it was China's turn to surprise. After he caught up with his breath after the intensity of his last climax, he swiftly grabbed Russia's wrist and pushed him into the mattress so that the Chinese man was now on top. The Russian's shocked face from the sudden position change was deemed way too cute by the Asian man. His face was now flushed, his ashen blonde hair was mess and wisped across his face, and his amethyst eyes were filled with lust. It took a while for China to soak up the sight, but finally started pulling down the nation's pants.

While China was busy with that, Russia decided to grab the lubrication he had in the nightstand drawer and handed it to the nation once he was done undoing the Russian's pants. In return, China gave him a quizzical look, cocking his head to the side.

"You have some of that why aru?" China said. Though he wouldn't put it past Russia to violate others, most likely with kink involved, but he didn't think he would be one to have lube with him.

"Well, I always have some with me so anyone can become one with Russia at anytime, but I _might_ have been planning this as well", he said with a small giggle. China just sighed and took the lube. He figured the Russian had set this up somehow, but at least he doesn't regret it.

Once China had got Russia pants ad undergarments off and threw them onto the floor, he started pulling down his own already undone pants and boxers. Soon the joined the floor where every other offending piece of clothing had already ended up. He then opened the lube and squeezed a bit on his fingers, placing them in front of Russia's entrance. "Um, has this happened to you before aru? If not, then this might be painful at first aru", he said nervously with a small blush.

Russia's contorted into a very awkward and sad blushing face. "Well… I guess I've have had this done to me before, but I don't want to talk about it"' he murmured, a small frown on his features from recollected memories.

China then realized what he just done. Stupid! He should have remembered what the Mongolian Empire had done to little Russia when he was in control. He mentally facepalmed himself before looking back at Russia. He placed a light gentle kiss on the larger nation's nose before saying," I'm sorry I brought that up aru, but I _promise_ this will be nothing like what happened then aru".

Russia let out a hopeful smile; he wouldn't be in this position if he didn't trust the elder nation before him after all. His smile was interrupted when one of China's digits slowly pushed into him, and he winced a little because of the pain. Although it was painful at first, it soon turned into pleasure. He even started moaning and whining as China started pumping in and out, adding another finger into the mix.

China let a peaceful smile put as he heard begs and moans coming from usually creepy nation. In all honesty, he was happy that the Russian man was enjoying this, for he could feel his own member coming back to life. He grabbed Russia's erection and started slowly stroking it.

Now, this was a little too much for the Russian man. He could feel his climax arriving quickly. "Yao…" he managed to whine out before the Chinese man removed his fingers from his entrance. He was about to whine and complain until he felt something bigger prodding his entrance.

China grabbed the lubrication and squeezed a small amount on his hand to stroke over his erection, an odd cool sensation going over it. He positioned the Russian so his legs were around the Chinese man's waist and his member was right in front of the other nation's entrance. "Uh… this might be painful at first aru", he said, waiting for the Russian's permission to enter.

Russia simply nodded and looked into the other man's honey brown eyes, bracing himself for what was about to come. Sure, this wasn't his first time being on the receiving end, but it had been many years since it had happened. And so he winced a little when China started to push in, but he didn't mind it too much. He trusted China to be gentle and give him time, and after all he was the man he loved, no?

Once China was completely inside he stopped and let the Russian adjust to the situation, as he could see the Russian's face contorted in pain. "Do you want me to stop and pull out aru?" The Chinese man said carefully.

"No Yao, it's okay. You can start moving," Russia said with a slight, reassuring smile. Once China started moving, though, the pain slowly went away and was replaced with pleasure. It wasn't that long before the Russian started letting out moans and whiles as China went faster and faster. He kept still kept his voice fairly leveled until China thrust in especially hard and hit a certain spot within the Russian. He immediately screamed out in pleasure as white hit his vision.

When China saw this a devious smirk grew on his face. 'So I found his spot aru' he thought as he went even faster, aiming for that one spot. At the same time, he started placing kissed on the Russian's chest.

Russia was so much in a daze he did not notice the soft lips going down his chest. He did notice when the said lips latched around one of the certain sensitive buds on his chest. The larger nation arched his back in pleasure when he felt the Chinese nation roll the nipple with his teeth.

China's thrust slowly became more and more erratic as he was reaching his climax, and he made sure Russia wasn't far behind as he sucked around the sensitive bud. He grabbed the Russian's member and started pumping it rapidly, making sure they both reached an amazing climax.

All of what was going on was too much for Russia, and he could tell that he couldn't hold back for much longer. "Yao… I'm... ah!" he gasped as China hit his special spot once again.

China chuckled slightly as he removed his mouth from Russia's chest. "I'm… ngh … close as well, don't worry", he managed to choke out before he crashed his parted lips with Russia's and thrust into his entrance especially hard, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

The kiss didn't last long once China hit that spot. Russia screamed out," Yao!" in bliss as he finally climaxed, releasing his seed on the other nation's hand. It was long after that China spilt his seed into Russia with a grunt.

China pulled himself out of Russia and fell beside him with an 'oof'. He turned to the larger nation before him who was still panting from the "session" they just had. "Thank you aru", he said with a slight smile, and the Russia finally turned around to him with a quizzical look upon his face. "Um…wǒ ài nǐ, Ivan… aru", China finally managed to say with a blush. He wished he could deny it, but it was simply all too true. There was always something mysterious about the Russian, and China always seemed dragged towards it. He always kept this in denial of course, but now he had found out why he was so intertwined with the Russian. It was love. It was simple, but he could only say it in his native tongue. Now was the right moment to say it though.

Russia was surprised at the sentence. At first he didn't understand what it meant, but the look in the Asian man's eyes translated it. Those words were already very strong, and the use of his human name made them even stronger. It made him feel… warm. He savored the feeling as he wrapped his arms around the elder nation and said," Дa, и я тебя люблю, Yao-yao~".

China stayed in the same position for a while awkwardly blushing until he got over it and wrapped his arms around his new lover. He buried his face into the Russian's chest and smiled as he decided to drift off to sleep. He was just fine in the warmth until he heard a familiar noise.

Oh God.

"Kolkolkol… you think it's over Yao-yao? I haven't got my turn yet~", he heard in his ear.

"AIYAH!" Oh, it was going to be quite a night for the newfound lovers.

* * *

><p>Was it okay? I personally think the smut scene was a tad bit awkward. Anyways, please review! Any comments as long as they are constructive are greatly appreciated! Also, I tend to make a few spelling errors every now and then, so if I happened to have fucked up on my grammar in this, please politely inform me and I'll fix it... So, there you have it, my first fanfic with China topping, because he is the eldest aru! teehee. Translations are below:<p>

wǒ ài nǐ - I love you(Chinese)

и я тебя люблю - and I love you(Russian)

Also, if I fucked up on the translations please tell me as well. Hey, I'm human, I make mistakes(well in my case, many mistakes...)


End file.
